User blog:Timefreezer4/Red Hood VS Winter Soldier Prediction Blog
.]]Soup guys, Time here. I got bored, so I thought I'd do a prediction blog for one of my favorite battles. Without further ado, here is Jason Peter Todd, the Red Hood, versus''' James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes, the Winter Soldier'. Which dead sidekick-turned-anti-hero will reign supreme? Red Hood Red Hood has a multitude of gadgets, most notably his helmet and dual semi-automatic pistols. His "hood" is capable of radio transmitting and night vision, with an explosive built right into the back of it. Should he remove the helm, he wears another mask with the same capabilities, save the protection and explosives. His gloves and boots act like mini-utility belts, carrying an assortment of batarangs, explosives, and tasers. He also wields a knife, which appears to double as a taser. Pistols aren't his only weapons though, as Todd has been shown use to lots of firearms, from automatic weapons to high calibur snipers to RPGs. He also carries a grapple gun, and a bladed "glider" capable of emiting electricity. His arsenal isn't quite as broad as B-Man, but he still has an impressive array of tools. The All-Blades will '''not' be included here, as there is too little known about them at this time. Jason is a master martial artist. His aggressive skills are enough to overpower Tim Drake, defeat a SWAT Team whilst naked, and even match the likes of Batman and Nightwing. He is also a proficient sword fighter, enough to outright defeat Ra's Al Ghul in the art. It's safe to assume he has similar skills with his knife. He is also a master marksman, with both batarangs and firearms, being able to throw and fire with allegedly perfect aim. He is also a proficient acrobat, and while he lacks Dick's natural grace, he is fast enough to keep up with and even escape the Bat Family in hot persuit. Red Hood, like Bats, is a peak athlete. He is strong enough to break Supergirl's grip, quick enough to draw his guns and fire before guards can even shoot him, swifter than even Green Arrow can react. Because of his dip in the Lazarus Pit, he apparently can regenerate much better, allowing him to survive otherwise fatal injuries. Unfortanately, he is a only a peak human with a healing factor, and is not superhuman. As a downside, he is impulsive and easily angered. He is also quite violent, effortlessly killing street thugs and attempting the same against the Bat Family. The Winter Soldier Where would we begin with Bucky if not his super arm? It's a strong throwing arm, capable of tossing Cap's shield to sever limbs, cut through firearms, and destroy control panels. It is completely bulletproof, strong enough to casually punch through metal, has built in electrical discharges to shock opponents, and EMPs to disable technology. It can be controlled when detached from Bucky, and can even mask itself to look and feel like a regular arm. It is much quicker and stronger than its fleshy counterpart, and pushes Bucky into the Superhuman level of abilities. Without it, he is a one-armed peak human. As for his other gear, he wields a modified semi-automatic handgun, capable of stunning Ares and piercing the thickest of AIM uniforms. He wields many other weapons, including various automatic firearms, sniper rifles, combat knives, typical guns, and explosives. His uniform is laced with a chainmail-steel mesh, giving him partial bullet and impact resistance across his body. It also comes packed with security jammers. Notably, however, he lacks any form of head protection, and a good shot to the face will bring him down. Bucky is a master fighter. He can go toe-to-toe with Cap, Crossbones, and Black Widow. Most impressively, however, are his marksmanship skills. He's so sharp, he can kill foes and make it appear like an accident. He has decades of experience with such weapons. He's fought Iron Man to a standstill, beat down Wolverine, and took on Sin, Crossbones, and Serpent Squad all at the same time. Wolverine thinks of him as Daredevil's superior, although this claim has little merit. Pro/Con Summary ]] Red Hood + Superior acrobatics + Superior fighter + Superior, more useful arsenal + Helmet acts as head armor and surprise explosive + Can regenerate at quicker speeds, allowing him to survive fatal injuries. - Overly aggressive - Without helmet, he lacks viable armor - Inferior marksman Winter Soldier + Superior marksman + Super arm gives superhuman capabilities + Super arm offers several surprise tricks +Super arm offers protection against bullets + Outfit offers partial protection against bullets + EMPs can disable Todd's guns - Inferior martial artist - Inferior maneuverability - No head protection - Shallower arsenal, tools only for fighting Conclusion Overall, Bucky has Jason beat at both fields. His armor, arm, and marksmanship outclass Jason's big arsenal, as he can defend himself from Red Hood's gunfire while shooting at him himself. Although Jason's hood is protective and his gadgets and acrobatic skill allow him to avoid Bucky's bullets, only his head is protected, while Winter Soldier's outfit and arm protect most of his body. While Todd definitely takes Bucky in a hand-to-hand fight, Bucky can hold his own against the Hood, and his arm can also shock/stun Jason and disable his mechanical gadgets, plus it's faster and stronger than Red Hood. Even if Bucky were to lose his arm (again), he can control it remotely to surprise and overwhelm Jason. Winner: The Winter Soldier ' ' Do you agree Winter Soldier takes down Hood? Or do you think Jason would get a lucky shot? Tell me in the comments below. ~Time~ (talk) Category:Blog posts